


The Life and Times in Hell

by cupidslovemail



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidslovemail/pseuds/cupidslovemail
Summary: Follow Violeta as she explores her home of Hell.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Canon, OC/Canon - Relationship





	The Life and Times in Hell

People try their whole lives to be perfect, to reach Heaven. Everyone slips up at some point. Some people never tried. Many didn't believe in a heaven or hell, and it was a surprise to them when they became a demon of Hell. I always knew I'd go to Hell. From the moment in church, when the nuns preached that I was a hellbound child, simply from coming from a poor family. It wasn't my fault I was a poor child, after my dear mother had died, my father spent all of her money and his own to buy liquor. He beat me senseless, and did unspeakable things. I was happy when the old fool had 'tragically' died from a heart attack, but it wasn't enough. I began to despise men, especially alcoholics, and single fathers. I never wanted another child to suffer the way I did. So I began kidnapping any man that seemed to be a waste to society, any man that seemed abusive. I'd torture them, and finally kill them when I'd had enough. I don't regret what I did, and it was a surprise that I was able to do this for 20 years before being caught, and hung in public. The thing that wasn't surprising was the fact I was in Hell. I knew I'd end up here, with the whores, prostitutes, the killers, the abusers....abusers. He must be here too. I twitched a bit. I hope I would never run into him. It had been 20 years since I'd seen him, and I wasn't ready to look back at the past. I sighed a breathy breath. I just had to make the best out of being a demon. I finally caught a glimpse in the mirror a few days after I arrived. I looked like a cat. I smiled. I'm glad I was here.


End file.
